creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr. Pengy
Have a question about something? Want to thank me for what I've done? Don't be shy, just leave a message and I'll respond to you within 0.342 days, I assure you! Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrPengy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bill9929 (Talk) 20:29, December 1, 2011 Indie rock you say? Lol sorry for the random. I just read that and it peaked my interest. Let me ask you... have you ever heard of Fleeting Foxes? Mr.Zalgopasta 22:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, yes I have. MrPengy 22:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I just need to know. You introduced your story as a true story. Many creepypastas do this. But there was something different about your story. I guess I just wanted to know, IS it a true story? Strider452 08:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Different you say... MrPengy 15:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) What are your other articles? Also I added another one. I'll check if its real today. Hello Pengy, i will be reading ur pasta if u have one... I havent checked yet. SO i will... k bye. ClericofMadness 08:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) YOUR PASTA IS FEETCHURED!1! I'm serious! Check the homepage!!!!!!1! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 07:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay... who wrote that, and I know c: Mr. Pengy 07:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Uhh sorry I forgot to sign it. Lol AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 07:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Haven't seen you around in a while Alixe.. :o Mr. Pengy 07:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I have returned from my disappearance! also if you're wondering why I was gone, it was because I bought dead space 2, and played through the whole game over the course of my disappearance. I also haven't been very active on the wiki lately, rather lurking about, and moderating some pages every now and then. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 07:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I was busy minecrafting away... I kind of disappeared from the wiki as well. But since school is back in, I plan on returning as well! It was a really nice surprise to see that on the homepage, MINE WAS POTM. I teared a little. Then I actually read through my pasta for the first time ever as a reader, and cried some at my own work. And it was really nice to hear a girl in the chat say "OMG YOU WROTE THAT? I LOVED THAT! I AM NOT WORTHY." xD Mr. Pengy 07:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOLOL. "I AM NOT WORTHY" AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 07:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Apology Hello, Mr. Pengy. I apologize for the unauthorized edit that I did to your creepypasta. I just thought a very well-written pasta like "The Wife" you wrote would appear better with minor proofreading work. Dayzero 11:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) OH HAI THAR Hey Mr.Pengy your the same as me!!! Were both 14 year old Freshmen! I used to live in honolulu but now I live in Wisconsin moving to the Dominican Rebulic on friday! How long have you lived in Hawaii? I might have met you before I moved when I was like 4 or 5 Ok! what elementary school did you go to? Soulsfury56 16:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I went to a rather small one... Only about 100 kids. Liliuokalani Mr. Pengy 18:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Pastas Man Jjmaster12 14:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hey, thanks for helping to get rid of the white highlighting from my story. I'm a complete noob to this wiki universe. And once again, thanks for the help. ThatCreepyGirl 02:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I want to thank you for changing the paraagraph numbering to standard paragraph form. I feel like a N00b(is that the right word) when I'm trying to submit stuff. Am I in the right section of your talk page? I just want to know so I don't make a mistake with this sent message.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Holy shit crongatulations on the fuckton of gorefest images. They are genuinely creepy. (some of them) AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Some of them are only mildly creepy or not creepy at all, yes. But indeed, I do get a rare creepy image here and there. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 04:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Your newest blog post... Comments are disabled on it, for some reason. Just informing you, bro. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 20:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. Thanks for the heads-up, broski. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 20:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I got my pasta done and stuff. Just wanted to stop by and tell you, since you were asking a few days ago about it. Blaine Earhart 03:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll probably read it tomorrow. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 08:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I have the first of those Korean folktales up if you're interested in looking at it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tiger_and_the_Persimmon If the link doesn't work, please tell me and I'll try sending it againUser: Mmpratt99 deviantart 20:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) HEY! Join chat! I need someone cute enough to hug :3 It's KOROMO! 20:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you hate me? I know I'm originally from the One Piece wiki, so I know how absolutely pissed off at me you must be right now. I am very disappointed about what the others did to the MLP wiki chat that day and I am extremely sorry for what happened. I hope we can still be friends. It's KOROMO! 07:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) DO NOT POST MONSTERS IN THE "CREEPY IMAGES" GALLERY! Please post monster images in the Monsters gallery instead. I swear, people are deliberately AVOIDING reading the rules on the Gallery pages... Furbearingbrick 12:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template Thingy I honestly don't know. I tried doing it at first to see if it worked, but Oblit fixed it for me, so you might want to ask him. It's KOROMO! 21:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 23:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the user pasta thing Your name is very difficult to develop a pasta about, but if you're going for seriousness, "Mr. Pengy" should be more of an alias(such as one for a secret agent or somesuch a thing), as no one is going to go around calling themselves mr pengy and expecting people to think that they're a serial killer. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a pedophile. Or something of the such. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 05:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I giggled like some kind of dumb blonde schoolgirl when you said "pedophile" AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, "Mr. Pengy would call all the children to come into his van..." I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 05:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) OMGOMGPENGY *notices self under "Friends"* AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You're one of the first people to make me feel at home on the wiki, after all. If not for you I might have not even been here right now. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 19:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamore a's hereaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Pengy I've been gone for quite a while due to school/work etc... and wasn't aware that was a category. I will know that in the future. Thanks for getting my back. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 19:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Sure thing. I do whatever I can around here to help out. By the way, welcome back. Seems you left before I even joined the wiki. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 19:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 666 edits. D011B0Y 23:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It appears my edits have dropped to 614... Odd. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 00:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Well this is the ''CREEPYPASTA ''wiki isn't it? The Slenderman Let me guess Mr, Pengy, RD is your favorite pony.What day is it? What3e4gbvhp -[;41/mjk,*/ 16:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I like Rainbow Dash, but sometimes I just don't like how she acts which sometimes make me hate her. My favorite Twilight Sparkle in case you are wondering.What day is it? What3e4gbvhp -[;41/mjk,*/ 21:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) My favorite is Rainbow Dash due to My Little Dashie. That... Kind of impacted my life. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 06:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) My Little Dashie? What is that? What day is it? What3e4gbvhp -[;41/mjk,*/ 12:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Find what I'm talking about here. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 15:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I know how to spell I know I spelled accept wrong,I was reading a book and I somehow maneged to spell it wrong or my computer didn't want to coroperate. Ilovecreepypasta 20:01, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Hi Hi Mr.Pengy! I'm glad you greeted my on your profile and made me feel welcomed! We seem to have things in common,I've been reading pastas in 2010 too! I spen hours gaining knowledge and digging deeper into the unexplianable. I find pastas VERY entertaining. Once I read one I can't stop,and I try to read new ones also! Ilovecreepypasta 20:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Haha, you sound like a cool guy Ilovecreepypasta. No problem. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 20:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol,i'm a girl. Thanks. Would you like to meet me on chat sometime? I own a site. It's called BENDROWNEDYOURTURN.wikia. Just go to my profile and check it out and join if you're intrested! Ilovecreepypasta 13:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Can you teach me how to fly?What day is it? What3e4gbvhp -[;41/mjk,*/ 21:53, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure. If you prove worthy of my superior powers! I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 23:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Pen gu inThe Sacremento Horror 23:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Um, hi! I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 01:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Star Wars goes under Television. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 02:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) It's a movie. It belongs there. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 02:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey How are you today, Pengy? 02:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh sh" - you in chat just now wut 20:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Offended page ...AND HOLY SHIT, IT JUST GOT WORSE. IT WAS THE FEATURE ARTICLED OF THE DAY ON MY BIRTHDAY. AGFGGGGGGGGGGGH 04:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry. Yes, I can forgive you. If I weren't gay, I wouldn't have minded it much (though it still is against the rules, so I wouldn't have had the choice but to ban you if you said it again) but I am bisexual and I take that kind of stuff to heart. Of course we're still friends, just please don't say it again, at least around me. Thanks. 01:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Finally, 1,000 edits! Good job! 23:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I'm pretty proud of it. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 01:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Amazing Indeed, my friend. After years of experimenting I have finally created the ability to form neutrons with the flick of the risk creating extra strong power coffee. 19:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ground-breaking. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 19:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) hey! just wanted to say i love your creepypastas! i've always wanted to know what life is like in hell. 09:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) That would be awesome if he could help me Mr.Pengy Zackishere 18:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) i weeeeel I shall reccomend thee for adminship! Huzzah! DAMNED KIDS! 23:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the edits and changing the picture. feel free to add another part to the story if your up to it, its a real place, and thats the actual legend of the place. Whatareyou 00:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) whatareyou Pointsgaming Hey broski, I noticed you made a lot of "edit publish edit publish" edits to a single pasta. Just try and edit everything in one go OK? Just trying to keep ya outta trouble 06:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm most certainly not pointsgaining, and I take it to offense that you would think so. I wanted to make the picture exactly the size I wanted (OCD much?), but it was being stubborn. You do approximatley 5 edits a minute, so I wouldn't be saying anything. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 06:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, sorry... 06:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, pengy. I wasn't intending to offend you when I said weirdo would be admin. I think both of you are going to admins this month, I just mentioned weirdo specifically, because he was being specifically attacked. Sorry for any misunderstandings. DAMNED KIDS! 18:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It's kay. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 19:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! :) Thanks so much. :) Yea, it was my friend who wrote all of the pastas. I gotta say, you're pretty talented yourself. Great work on My Wife. That's a real Shock Ending. :D I'm looking forward to reading more OC from you. Moonlight... We're going out tonight... 18:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rewritten Article Yes, majorly editing OC pastas could get you in trouble. I will roll it back for you. 20:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Don't worry about it. Thank you for the revision. I really appreciate it, actually. Just next time, check who wrote the OC before editing, especially if it's me. You know how get aggressive I get with vandalism and such. I'm not mad at you Pengy. Thank you. But you shouldn't have done that... *Song of Unhealing plays in the background* Jabronis 23:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for my rant earlier... :( And yes... Yes, we can be friends. Again, I apologize for my little rant outburst. :( I normally don't rant like that, but it was my hunger that made me grumpy. I do apologize for that. Do you forgive me? I want to be your friend, too. I love your little penguin pic. :) BigDog 19:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yes. Sorry about that. I won't make any more changes to that page. M'kay, maybe I'll see you in chat some other time. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 19:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ... Listen,I'm sorry for what I did with the categories. But seriously? "It makes it easier for the admins" NO OFFENCE BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ADMINS. YOU GUY TREAT THEM LIKE ROYALTY AND THEY'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN US,COME ON PEOPLE!!!! I know you're trying to be nice but,really? Imma brony 4evah 19:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta